


Day 1: Goodbye

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Angstober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst No Happy Ending, Angstober, Drabble, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Wordcount: 100, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: For the Angstober prompt, "I can't do this anymore."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948390
Kudos: 7





	Day 1: Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> You will find my post detailing the Angstober situation here.

Dean swallows hard around the words he wants to say. Cas is _right there,_ looking so innocent and trusting and Dean wants to reassure him but he can’t. He can’t.

“You can’t stay,” he mutters, and he can’t quite meet Castiel’s eyes as he says it.

“Dean…” Cas asks hopelessly. “Dean, why?”

Dean stares at the floor resolutely, shaking his head. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?”

And the words – the _lie_ \-- are out before Dean can even think about stopping them from breaching his lips. “Trust you.”

Dean walks away. He’s fine..

The next morning, Cas is gone.


End file.
